Amarello Berge
Amarello Berge (アマレロ・ベルジェ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Appearance She has long pink hair tied in a yellow bandanna, resembling a headband, brilliant rose lipstick on her lower lip and golden eyes. She wears a yellow top and very short black shorts, with a belt. She wears a brown jacket, and red fingerless gloves and boots. Personality She tends to act smug most of the time, and appears as if she wants Yaiba to succeed, which is likely an act. She has shown respect for both Yaiba and Grenada, the latter of which she is protective of. Biography Anime Amarello is the yellow Sword Eyes of Darkness. Her father was a member of the Red Army. She went to Megallanion as an envoy, to try and convince king Megalla II to allow Stinger armies to be placed in the country. When she tried to leave, along with Grenada, the Sword Eyes of Light broke into their ship. Amarello tried to fight them off, using a whip. She seemed to have the upper hand, until Grenada ordered her to stop. When Kizakura mentioned having met a man with red hair in her past, Amarello seemed interested. She asked Kizakura if anyone else was there. Kizakura said there wasn't. Amarello visited Grenada when she was imprisoned in the West Villa. She warned Grenada not to do anything against Yaiba, but she replied that there was nothing else she could do. Actually, Amarello was Grenada's guard, and she also knew about the shadow figure's existence. Grenada requested that she help protect the kids from the shadow figure. Because of this Amarello decided to try and save Haqua and Sora. Using powers given to her by Grenada, Amarello challenged Haqua to a battle. As she took his lives, she was able to gradually turn him back to normal. After helping Grenada escape, Amarello went with her to a royal grave. She learned that Grenada had a jewel staff. Amarello also had a jewel staff, which Galaxy Watanabe gave to her. However, she smashed it when she lost faith in God, on the same day her father was punished for rebelling. When she became the yellow Sword Eyes of Darkness, Amarello searched for something she should do, and came to the conclusion that her role is to protect Grenada. She always wanted to meet Galaxy again. Amarello battled Brau, who wanted to re-capture Grenada for Yaiba. She defeated him, and warned Brau afterwards to be careful of Garudos. Afterwards, she and Grenada went to meet with the remaining members of the Red Army. However, they were being controlled by Garudos. Amarello couldn't fight them all off at once, but they were saved by Bringer. Amarello returned to the palace, along with Bringer, to see Yaiba. She revealed to Yaiba that Grenada had figured out the shadow figure's identity, and to prevent him from gathering the Sword Braves, Grenada wanted Yaiba to hand over his Sword Brave to her. Yaiba refused, so they had a battle. Although Yaiba won, he spared Amarello and let her leave, saying that she was banished from the palace. Despite this, Amarello and the others eventually gathered back at the palace, when Haqua and Gordy returned with evidence on Garudos' true identity. In the ritual to summon the Sword of Judgment, Amarello battled against Kizakura. Eeventually, Amarello finally got to meet with Galaxy Watanabe. He told her that when she broke her jewel staff, she lost the power to be the mother of a Sword Eyes. However, she said that she didn't need power, and now she learned why she was a Sword Eyes, and what was really important. Afterwards, she went with Grenada to watch Tsurugi battle Garudos, and was carrying Grenada's jewel staff. In the epilogue, she married Galaxy Watanabe, and they are working in a Battle Spirits goods shop. Manga Amarello has only a background role in the manga, with no mention of her past or loyalty to Grenada. Deck She use yellow. Her deck seems to focus on using Holy Life. She uses Holy Life to restore her life and she uses The EvilSacredBeast Chaos-Pegasuros' effect to decrease the opponents life so she has the advantage. Her deck has contained these cards at some point: Battle Stats Trivia *She shares a seiyuu with Long, as well as Meganeko from Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin and Nora Nyao from Battle Spirits Heroes. Appearances Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime Battle Spirits Sword Eyes (manga) Gallery 010.jpg amarelloart.jpg|Production Art art_amarello.jpg|Production Art Amarello1.jpg Photo0988.jpg m-amarello.jpg|Manga appearance Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Characters Category:Female characters Category:Yellow card battlers Category:Sword Eyes of Darkness